The Aftermath of Things Change
by Captain J.T. Wolfe
Summary: After being told off by 'Terra' during Things Change, Beastboy breaks down and runs away. This is my first story so don't expect some mark twain stuff. Pairings and more info inside. Read and Review.


Howdy Folks this is TheDrSatan, im using a buddies account (cause it's easier than waiting a week to post a story trust me i have wicked bad Add), he's got two crappy stories on here already so just ignore them please, his stories are The New Titan And Welcome To Deadwood so don't read them.

The pairings will be Raven and Beastboy (no bashing my balls over this), Starfire and Robin andTerra and an Oc (maybe im not sure yet, and once again no ball bashing cause of this). I plan on spending more time on character development, plot and romance than just random action but that's not to say that there won't be any action, i plan on having tons ofaction in later chapters to apeaseall youballs-to-the-wall badasses. Thisstories also gonna be chock full of Flashbacks, cliche's,"borrowed" quotes (from popular movies) and plot twists.

But now it's time for the story

Chapter 1 Thinking about Change

"Things Change Beastboy, the girl you want me to be is just a memory" (those probally arn't the exact words but heh you live and you learn) These few but powerfull words haunted our favorite changeling on his way to the destress call.

The whole time he walked all he could think about was what she said, "how is it possible?" he asked himself "Slade's gotta be lieng..it's probally a trick or something...aghh why Terra why, i thaught you were better than this", unknowingly Beastboy was now crying to himself, walking into an alley to wipe off his tears he slammed his fist against the wall "why Terra i thaught you loved me" he shouted "i did every thing for you so why do this to me?", He was crying now, placing his back against the wall he fell down and sat head in arms crying about his lost love.

This went on for a good twenty minutes before his comunicator rang, wiping away his few remaining tears he answered it "Beastboy where are you?" Robin shouted "im..im coming" Beastboy said getting up "i just had to make a quick pit stop" "there's no point now, we won no thanks to you, that things unconcious and the police are gonna take it away, we need to have a talk back at the tower" Robin said before the line went dead.

"great" Beastboy said walking out of the alley "im gonna get a lecture from Robin..just my luck", turning into a Teradactle (i know i spelt that wrong but bare with me here), flying back to the tower he watched the world below, he saw a bus stop and a large group of people get out, then he saw a blonde girl walk up to a brown haired boy, "look away Beastboy..just look away".

Arriving on the roof, Beastboy gazed at the sunset "goodbye Terra" he said as he turned his back on the sun "goodbye...forever". Hearing the door to the roof open, Beastboy turned around to see Raven "hey" he said wiping a tear out of his eye, "are you ok?" she asked "ya..fine" Beastboy lied "Beastboy i know when someone's lying..what's wrong?" Raven asked with concern in her voice, "nothing..really" Beastboy lied again "if you say so. Robin wants to see you down stairs, i should warn you he's pretty mad" Raven said "thank's" Beastboy said as he walked down stairs "your welcome" Raven whispered. Deep down she wanted to know what was going on with him but she had to wait untill the right time.

Beastboy walked downstairs where Robin stood waiting, he had an angry look on his face and had his arms crossed in an angry fashion "where were you?" he said firmly "i..i.." Beastboy said but broke down in tears "she's gone" "freind Beastboy who is gone?" Starfire asked as she put a comforting arm around Beastboy "Terra" Beastboy said "that still doesn't excuse what happened" Robin said angrily "yo..Rob maybe you should lay off" Cyborg suggested "why because Beastboy was to busy crying about his statue of a girl freind" Robin said, he was still angry at Beastboy and didn't show any signs of holding back his anger "if your gonna keep skipping out on us for every which reason i don't know why your still on our team" Robin shouted "Robin please it is not freind Beastboys fault can you not see he is saddned over the loss of a teammate" Starfire said "how can you not be mad Star, that 'thing' almoast killed you because 'he' wasn't there" Robin shouted at Beastboy "im sorry" Beastboy said getting up "you should be" Robin shouted "im just gonna go to my room now" Beastboy said walking off deppresedly.

Robin stayed angry for a minute after, but then realization hit him like a kick in the nuts (i know it's from Sin City i just couldn't help it) "Robin that was most uncalled for, i cannot believe you would do that to a freind you are acting like a Sharoq(i don't know i just tried to make up a tamarian word off the bat)" Star asked as she walked out of the room to check on Beastboy angry at Robin "man what's wrong with you, how could you do that to Beastboy, of all people?" Cyborg asked as he too left to check on Beastboy "what have i done?" he asked himself.

Beastboy was busy in his room, he took Robins words and was busy packing his stuff away, he piled, pile apon pile of comic books in a small suitcase, as well as costumes, dvd's and other 'goodies', when he heard a knock at his door, thinking it might be Robin ready to yell at him again he opened a drawer on his desk (im sure he has a desk somewhere in his room) and got out a pen and paper, writing down a note he stuck it on the desk, "goodbye guys" he said as he opened a window, turning into a dove and flieng out the window

Well that's chapter 1 all i want is one review then i can die happy, (but you know not really die cause well beetween you and me im afraid of Death, except for the death on family guy he's freakin hilarious) Chapter 2 will be up soon.


End file.
